


like a bright light walking into my life

by lunarchoerry



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, yoohyeon is weak to pretty girls in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarchoerry/pseuds/lunarchoerry
Summary: yoohyeon is a car mechanic, but she can't say no to the pretty florist from across the street when she needs her bike fixed up.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	like a bright light walking into my life

**Author's Note:**

> could not have done this without nelle bringing my attention to yoohyeon serving mechanic fashion in one of dc's recent photoshoots, and agreeing to work on this project with me! she drew art of mechanic yooh, and i wrote this oneshot to satisfy our wholesome jiyoo needs :)  
> go check out nelle's art here [@cychoerry](https://twitter.com/cychoerry/status/1294839922801520645) !!!

A loud warning chime of a bicycle bell rings through her garage, and Yoohyeon hits her head hard on the hood of her car she’s working on as her concentration is broken. She swears under her breath before turning around, ready to snap at whoever startled her, but the angry retorts die on her tongue as she’s instantly struck by the pretty girl standing just outside her shop.

The girl stands there, wide brown eyes trained on Yoohyeon as she smiles politely, so innocent as if she hadn’t just caused Yoohyeon to jump out of her skin. The mechanic looks at her in bemusement. “Uh—hi?”

Her smile brightens at being acknowledged, her expressive features lighting up as she tucks wavy violet hair behind her ear. “Sorry if I scared you,” she, and though Yoohyeon is sure she’s never met her, there’s something familiar about the girl that she can’t quite place. “I’m Kim Minji, I work at the flower shop across the street.”

Now she recognizes Minji—they’d probably glanced at each other a few times, maybe they’d made eye contact the one time Yoohyeon had gone to the flower shop with Bora. It doesn’t help her understand why Minji is at Yoohyeon’s mechanic shop, though. It seems like a strange time for Minji to suddenly get acquainted with the neighbors.

“I’m Kim Yoohyeon,” she introduces herself, suddenly very aware that she’s covered in grease. “Do you need something?”

Minji nods, gesturing beside her, and it’s only then that Yoohyeon realizes she has a bicycle with her. “Would you mind helping me fix my bike? I think the chain broke, but I’m not sure and I don’t have the time to figure it out myself right now.”

“Um, this is a car repair shop, not a bike shop,” Yoohyeon explains. However, she finds herself quickly backtracking as Minji’s hopeful expression falls. “But I do know a bit about bikes! I’ll take a look at it.”

“If you don’t mind,” Minji agrees, visibly relieved. As long as she keeps smiling like that, she could ask Yoohyeon to break mountains and she’d at least try.

The mechanic puts her tools down and wipes her hands on her pink jumpsuit in an effort to get them somewhat clean before walking over. She can feel Minji’s intent gaze on her as she checks over the bike to identify the problem. Her bike is older and well-worn, but clearly loved and taken care of by the way the frame of the bike still shines like new. The chain is indeed broken, badly enough that Yoohyeon can tell it’s beyond repair.

“You’re right, the chain is done for,” she tells Minji. “I can’t fix it, but I can order you a new one and install it for you.”

She expects the offer to help somewhat, but as Yoohyeon looks up, Minji’s worried frown doesn’t ease. If anything, she looks more stressed as her brows crease together. “How long will that take?”

Yoohyeon shrugs. “Depends how fast it can get here. It’ll take a day at least, maybe a week at most.”

“Oh,” she says, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “Well,” she starts reluctantly, “I’d appreciate it if you could do that for me.”

“Is that okay?” the other asks, still very confused. Did she expect an instant fix? She couldn’t have expected a miracle fix from a car shop.

“Yes, I’m honestly really happy you can help me!” Minji quickly reassures, clasping her hands together in front of her. “Sorry, I just—I need my bike for deliveries, so I’m just not sure what to do without it,” She trails off unsurely, giving a nervous little laugh that’s meant to dissipate the awkward tension but only makes her look more hopeless.

Damn. Hopeless girls are truly Yoohyeon’s greatest weakness.

Yoohyeon takes a deep breath, pushing herself back to her feet. “Well, how about we trade bikes until I get yours fixed?”

There’s a moment of stunned silence, where all Minji does is blink slowly at her while she processes what Yoohyeon has just said—and it takes everything Yoohyeon has not to fidget under that blank gaze. In fact, she concentrates so hard on just the act of staying still that Yoohyeon jumps a foot in the air when Minji gasps loudly.

“You mean it?” she asks, still so stunned as she looks at Yoohyeon with a disbelieving but grateful smile. “You’d really let me borrow your bike?”

Yoohyeon brushes her own curly brown hair back, trying to find her composure as her heart races. “Yeah, I mean, you need a bike for work and mine just kinda sits in the shop all the time so…” The lie slips out so easily, it’s crazy what lengths Yoohyeon will go to for pretty girls in need of help. Who cares if that bike is her only method of transportation?

But Minji’s glowing, beautiful, _stunning_ smile is worth it. Yoohyeon can only stare as the sun incarnate beams at her. “I owe you my _life_ , Yoohyeonie!”

“N-no problem…” Yoohyeon responds feebly, unsure how she’s still standing at this point. “Let me get my bike,” She’s quick to grab the blue bike sitting right by the shop’s door. As she hands it to Minji, she receives another bright smile and a grateful _thank you!_ and Yoohyeon can hardly look her in the eye as her face burns hot with the blush creeping up her neck. She keeps her back turned even as the girl leaves, only turning around to watch her leave when she’s sure Minji won’t look back.

“Oh my _god_ ,” a loud voice cries out from the other side of the garage, and Yoohyeon refuses to look over at her coworkers laughing at her. She remains steady even as Bora and Gahyeon crowd her to throw the same jokes they always do when Yoohyeon gets starstruck over a cute girl.

“That was so pathetic,” Gahyeon teases, “You really turned into play-doh just from looking at her!”

“You really are a useless lesbian,” Bora laughs, as if she isn’t also a useless lesbian.

Yoohyeon moans in anguish, “Just leave me alone, I’m very aware how powerless I am.”

“You really just gave away your bike,” Gahyeon points out unhelpfully, openly giggling at Yoohyeon’s plight. “How are you going to get home now?”

“Hopefully my coworkers feel gracious enough to take me home,” Yoohyeon snaps back, shrugging off the two girls and rolling her eyes.

Bora pats her on the shoulder supportively. “Good luck with that.”

Yoohyeon scowls sharply, and both her coworkers burst into laughter. “You’re both the _worst_.”

“Okay, how about this,” Gahyeon says, “I’ll drive you home _if_ ,” she holds up a finger, a mischievous grin on her face, and Yoohyeon feels uneasy, “You promise to ask out that pretty girl.”

Suddenly walking home doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. “Might have to pass you up on that offer,”

Now Bora rolls her eyes, “This is why you’ll never get a girlfriend.”

As if she needs the reminder. “Just go back to work already.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
